


Housewarming Gift

by TheDragon



Series: Kinkalot 2020 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragon/pseuds/TheDragon
Summary: The cockring had been a gag gift from Gwaine.It had started as a gag gift and ended up as anythingbut.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862782
Comments: 33
Kudos: 124
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Housewarming Gift

The cockring had been a gag gift from Gwaine.

It was supposed to be little more than a joke, nothing but a funny present for Merlin to unwrap in the comfort of his and Arthur's new flat, surrounded by a circle of his closest friends. In retrospect, he supposed it _had_ been funny, though at the time, he'd felt nothing but an overwhelming sense of embarrassment and had resolved to toss out the toy as soon as their guests had left.

Except he hadn't been able to find it later on—in the time it had taken him to use the loo and come back, the cockring had disappeared from where he'd tossed it onto the sofa. Merlin had taken it in stride, thinking that Arthur had tossed it into the bin while he'd been gone.

He should have known better. A few days later, he'd come out of the shower, only to be greeted with the image of Arthur lying in bed, the cockring already in place at the base of the engorged cock he was lazily stroking.

The cockring had started as a gag gift and ended up as anything _but_.

"Oh, gods," Merlin moaned, digging his fingernails into Arthur's shoulder blades and pulling their bodies closer together. "Don't stop!"

Arthur huffed in laughter and leaned down to kiss him, never stopping the movement of his hips. Each thrust had Merlin seeing stars. Each time Arthur's cock grazed his prostate, Merlin moaned. Each movement of Arthur's hand on his cock brought tears to his eyes.

"Not a bad gift, as gifts go." Arthur chuckled, pulling away. How he could still sound so calm, so _collected_ , Merlin had no idea. He didn't bother to reply, opting for digging his heels into Arthur's bum to urge him to move faster.

They'd been going at it _much_ longer than usual, courtesy of the ring. He was definitely going to be sore tomorrow, but Merlin couldn't bring himself to care. Instead, he put his mouth near Arthur's ear and whispered increasingly filthy encouragements, eager for Arthur to come so Merlin could bring himself off. The more time passed, the more the encouragements dissolved into pleas and moans.

"Fuck, I'm close," Arthur said, burying his face in the crook of Merlin's neck.

"Come inside me," Merlin pleaded, tears flowing down his temples and into his hair. "Please, _please_ come inside me. I _need_ it."

A few more thrusts and Arthur's pace finally stuttered. He groaned loudly as he came, collapsing on top of Merlin and crushing his own hand between their bellies. Merlin gave him a second to catch his breath, relishing in the sensation of Arthur's weight pinning him to the bed.

When Arthur finally pulled out, Merlin hissed. He moved one hand towards his cock, eager to bring himself off, but Arthur caught his wrist and pinned it to the mattress.

" _Mine!_ " Arthur snarled, nipping Merlin's collarbone. Merlin struggled not to move as Arthur kissed a path down his chest, his sternum, all the way down to the base of his cock. When Arthur finally wrapped his lips around the head, Merlin grabbed his hair with his free hand and fought to hold on.

"Fuckfuck _fuck_ ," he chanted, thrusting into the wet heat of Arthur's mouth. He was so close, so _fucking_ close. He didn't need much, just a bit more, just— " _Yes_ , keep doing that!"

When Arthur sunk his fingers into Merlin's arse and pressed them against his prostate, Merlin was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, come find me on [tumblr](https://lair-of-the-dragon.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
